Two Pink Lines
by ohcaptainswan
Summary: Captain Swan One Shot. Emma finds out she's pregnant and tells her husband, Killian.


Two pink lines. Two lines that meant the entire world to Emma. She couldn't quite believe that they were starring right up at her, clear as a Summer's day. There were a million things she needed to do, but the list seemed to disappear once her eyes at laid upon the test that she was now holding in her hands.

She'd subconsciously known for a few days. She hadn't taken a test but something in her had known. Emma was scared and nervous. She'd gone through a pregnancy before with Henry, but her circumstances were so different now. She wasn't in prison, for one. Another was this she was now married to the love of her life. The third being that she'd wanted this for so many years, it seemed almost unreal that it was finally happening.

After so long of trying, Emma and Killian had almost given up. In both of their minds, they believed that if it was meant to happen, then it would. But as the years passed, Emma had all but convinced herself that it just wasn't meant to be. That was until she realised a couple of days before that she was late. Over a week late in fact. She should have told Killian as soon as she'd realised. But she couldn't go through one more failed pregnancy test with him sitting outside the bathroom door, waiting for the news that they all so desperately wanted. She couldn't walk out that bathroom and see his expectant stare, only to deliver bad news.

So she waited it out. Waited for the familiar cramps that indicated what was to come. But it didn't. She waited until Killian went to work with David for a shift, and then dusted the box of the pregnancy test that was hiding in the back of the bathroom cupboard. Emma starred at the box for a few moments, wishing on the brightest star in the sky that she wouldn't have to go through anymore heartbreak. She wished that after all these years, her one dream would come true.

And it did. Those two pink lines starred right back at her. Positive. There was no doubting it one bit. This was it. It was really happening. Emma sank down to the floor, her back up against the wall. She traced over those lines and a smile broke out on her face. She was pregnant and she couldn't quite believe it.

"Emma?" Killian called up the stairs. In her moment of happiness, she didn't hear the front door to the house open. "You home?"

Emma dropped the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter before running out the door, down the stairs and straight into the arms of her loving husband. "You're home early." She whispered as her arms went around his neck, and his arms curled around her waist.

"Hmmm. Apparently it's a quiet day in the Storybrooke Crime industry. I finished my paperwork and David insisted that he'd call me if anything happened." Killian brought his head down and placed a small, gentle kiss upon Emma's soft lips. "What's the matter, love? Is everything alright?"

Emma wasn't one for big reveals. She wanted to be able to enjoy this moment, with her loving husband by her side. And that was only going to happen if she told him right there and then, so that they could revel in the joy together.

"Come on. I've got something to show you." Emma said and pulled on his hand to follow her up the stairs.

"W-what do you mean?" Killian asked as he was led from the landing into their bedroom.

"Sit." Emma instructed and Killian sat on the bed.

"Swan. What's going on?"

"Close your eyes." Emma said and cocked her head to the side. "Killian come on. Humour me please." Emma frustratingly said as Killian laughed. He got up from the bed and captured her lips in a quick kiss, before taking his place back on the edge of their bed. He gave her one last look before he sighed and closed his eyes. Emma stood and kept an eye on him for a moment, before moving her way back towards the door which led onto the landing. "No peeking."

"Bloody hell Swan. My eyes are closed." Emma scuttled down the hallway and back into the bathroom where the positive pregnancy test lay. She picked it up and then made her way back to the bedroom, where her husband sat.

"Okay. Hold out your hand." Emma said as she came back into the room, the pregnancy test hiding behind her back in case Killian was looking. This time, Killian didn't say anything, but did what she asked. His hand was stretched out, ready and waiting to receive the one thing that will change everything.

Emma smiled and placed the pregnancy test into her husband hand. She knelt down so that she was at eye level with him and then whispered, "Open your eyes." Killian smiled at the sound of her voice, and then slowly, his eyelids lifted and his eyes were met with Emma's. His eyes then dropped to the object in his hand, and almost instantly, those same eyes were filled with the glistening tears of everything they'd ever hoped for.

"Emma." He tried to say, but his voice caught in his throat. "Is this what I think it is?" He said and studied the test further. Emma couldn't speak, the emotion of the moment catching her off guard. All she could manage was a nod, before Killian looked up at his wife and wiped the tears that had started to stain her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant." Emma whispered as her smile overcame her face. The years of waiting and dreaming of this moment and it was finally coming true, at a time when they'd both given up hope.

Killian's hand cupped Emma's cheek and his hook went around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Swan. Am I dreaming?" Killian asked.

"No. This is real life." Emma giggled and kissed Killian with all the love and passion that she could muster.

"How-how long have you known?" He asked as he pulled away from Emma.

"I took the test about 5 minutes before you walked in through the door." Killian couldn't hide the elation that he felt. He quickly dropped the test on the comfort of the bed and stood up, picking Emma up in his arms and spinning her excitedly around the room. Emma held on tightly around his neck and laughed along with him.

"I can't believe it."

"We're going to be parents" Emma whispered, cupping his face in her hands and her feet still off the floor.

"A family." Killian whispered.

"A family." Emma repeated and kissed him softly. Emma wasn't a superstitious or spiritual person, but in that moment, however true it was, she thanked that star that made her wish come true.


End file.
